Karkat Vantas
right|30px|link= |image1= Karkat Vantas.png Karkatdream.png Dead god tier Karkat.png Homosuck Karkat.png |caption1= MÓJ GNIEW JEST ŻYCIEM TĘTNIĄCYM W ŻYŁACH WASZEGO WSZECHŚWIATA. OTO MÓJ DAR DLA WAS. NIE MUSISZ DZIĘKOWAĆ. NIEWDZIĘCZNY ŚMIECIU. |alias= KRABKRAB, Carpcatfis)(, Crabcatc)(, karcat, Karcrab, nubbyshouts, nubs mcshouty, shoutkat, shouty |tytuł=Rycerz Krwi |planeta=Kraina Tętna i Mgły |nazwa=chloroGenetyk |wiek=6 Alterniańskich obiegów solarnych (13 lat Ziemskich) Napisy końcowe: 9 (.69) Alterniańskich obiegów solarnych (21 lat Ziemskich) |strife_specibi=Sierpotyp |fetch_modus=Szyfrowanie |relacje=Nieoznaczony – przodek Kankri Vantas – dancestor Terezi Pyrope – czerwone zauroczenie (odrzucone) Gamzee Makara – Mojrat (dawniej) Dave Strider – Monsz i rzona John Egbert – Czarne zauroczenie (odrzucone) Schludny Pik – Wygnaniec Krabi tata – Lusus/Sprite (zmarły) |quirk=WSZYSTKO WIELKIMI LITERAMI. IDEALNA SKŁADNIA. UŻYWA *GWIAZDEK* DO PODKREŚLANIA ZNACZENIA SŁÓW. |muzyka=Crustacean Showdown Karkat's Theme Phaze and Blood Calamity Calamity Galactic Cancer Iron Knight Frustracean }}Karkat Vantas, znany także w Trollianie jako chloroGenetyk jest jednym z dwunastu trolli występujących w Homestucku. Karkat jest pierwszym trollem z jakim mamy do czynienia w całej serii i poznajemy go, gdy męczy Jade na forum internetowym. Imię Karkat pochodzi od indiańskiego zodiaku raka, nazwanego "Karkata". Może też wiązać się z Karkinosem - wielkim krabem, z którym walczył Herkules. "Vantas" to lek zażywany przy raku prostaty. W odróżnieniu od reszty trolli, jego rogi nie są spiczaste, a zaokrąglone (nazywane "kukurydzą"). W wiadomościach używa szarych, wielkich liter i doskonałej składni. Jego rogi w emotkach są przedstawiane literą B, jak na przykład, gdy marszczy brwi ukazuje to za pomocą ):B. Jego oryginalna angielska nazwa na Trollianie, carcinoGeneticist, jest grą słowną od medycznego terminu "carcinogenesis" (pol. rakotwórczość), która opisuje rozwój nowotworu w organizmie i "carcinology" (pol. karcynologia), czyli nauki o rakach. Innym możliwym wyjaśnieniem jest kombinacja z "carcinogen" (pol. czynnik rakotwórczy) i "geneticist" (pol. genetyk). Jego bronią jest sierp, co w dopełnieniu z młotem John'ego, może być nawiązaniem do komunizmu, którego symbolem jest właśnie młot i sierp, i do Związku Radzieckiego (zostało to bezpośrednio wspomniane przez Dave'a) lub po prostu broń przypomina mu pazur kraba. Może być to także odniesienie do anemii sierpowatej, choroby krwi spowodowaną mutacją genetyczną. Jest to dość prawdopodobne, ponieważ sam Karkat doznał mutacji, która sprawiła, że jego krew jest wyjątkowa. Symbolem Karkata jest zodiakalny rak (♋). Karkat używa wielu akcesoriów z wizerunkiem kraba. Później dowiadujemy się, że jego symbol wiążę się z jego przodkiem, Nieoznaczonym. Sam Nieoznaczony przez swoją mutację nie posiadał żadnego symbolu. Jednak w momencie swojej egzekucji zostaje zakuty w rozgrzane do czerwoności dyby, które po jego śmierci stały się symbolem rewolucji oraz symbolem Karkata. Najniżej położonym w kaście krwi trolli jest kolor ciemnoczerwony, który posiada Aradia. Ale Karkat w wyniku rzadkiej mutacji, odziedziczonej po jego przodku posiada krew koloru jasnoczerwonego. Jest na tym punkcie niesamowicie przewrażliwiony. Robi wszystko, żeby tylko inni się o tym nie dowiedzieli. Nie jest świadomy, że dla większości ras posiadanie takiego koloru krwi jest zupełnie naturalne. Pisze szarym kolorem, w przeciwieństwie do innych, którzy piszą w kolorze swojej krwi. Przez swoje zachowanie sprawia, że wszyscy chcą się dowiedzieć czemu ukrywa przed nimi swoją rangę. Kiedy zaś Terezi odkryła jego sekret wymógł na niej obietnicę milczenia. W swojej rozgrywce zaufał Jackowi, kiedy zobaczył, że ich krew ma taki sam kolor. Jego zachowanie może mieć jednak swoje uzasadnienie. Na Alternii trolle z jasnoczerwoną krwią są uważane za popychadła, najgorszych z najgorszych oraz za zwykłych odmieńców i wyrzutków. Karkat był liderem Czerwonej Drużyny. Osobowość Charakter Karkata jest dość skomplikowany. Na samym początku wydaje się być zwykłym złośliwym dupkiem, do czego sam się wielokrotnie w rozmowach przyznaje. Jest niesamowicie wredny, ciągle obraża każdego kogo tylko może. Zdaje się wręcz tryskać wrogością i nietłumioną agresją, którą przelewa na każdego, kto podwinie mu się pod rękę. Jest też niesamowitym furiatem, niewiele trzeba żeby błyskawicznie wyprowadzić go z równowagi. Jego styl pisania nawiązuje właśnie do tego, że bez przerwy krzyczy. Jest niesamowicie emocjonalną osobą, o czym świadczy również jego miłość do tanich romansów oraz jego gwałtowna natura i równie gwałtowne reakcje. Ma niesamowitą tendencje to słowotoków, używania długich skomplikowanych metafor i porównań, które im dłuższe tym bardziej stają się abstrakcyjne i niezrozumiałe, zwłaszcza kiedy jest naprawdę wściekły. Jednak jego agresja ma swoje wyjaśnienie. Jest ona spowodowana spuścizną po jego przodku. Bowiem kiedy umierał narodziła się w nim niesamowita złość i agresja, która przetrwała tysiące lat i została przelana na Karkata. thumb|248px|Jeden z niewielu razy, kiedy Karkat się uśmiecha.Często używa wszelakich rodzajów przekleństw i wyzwisk, również skomplikowanych i złożonych jak i tych prostszych. Jest też pewny siebie, co widać, kiedy wychwala swoje zalety jako lidera, albo kiedy poniża i wyzywa ludzi uważając ich za nieopisanie gorszych od niego, oraz za źródło całego nieszczęścia. Jest też przewrażliwiony na punkcie negowania jego liderowania. Kiedy Terezi została wybrana na liderkę, Karkat nie mógł się z tym pogodzić i robił wszystko, żeby to on przejął dowodzenie nad drużyną. Kiedy dowiedział się o ludziach od razu obarczył ich winą za niepowodzenie swojej rozgrywki, na początku wydawałoby się, że niesłusznie, jednak wraz z postępem gry okazało się, że częściowo miał rację. Poznając go bliżej okazuje się, że jest całkiem miłą, choć trudną w obejściu osobą. Bardzo dba o swoich przyjaciół i się o nich troszczy pomimo, że stara się tego przesadnie nie okazywać. Jest także dobrym liderem i przywódcą. Widać to, kiedy zrozumiał, że obie drużyny zamiast rywalizować, powinny połączyć siły, by móc wygrać grę. Wszyscy z zaufaniem słuchają jego poleceń i respektują go jako lidera. Jego przyjaźń z Gamzeem oraz jego troska o drugiego trolla świadczą o tym, że jest on bardzo troskliwą osobą. Jak na ironię, choć sam jest agresorem, to posiada niesamowity talent do uspokajania innych. Użył tego właśnie na Gamzee, wyrywając go tym samym z Trybu Mordu. Dodatkowo to, że z czasem jak i inne trolle zaczyna pomagać ludziom i stopniowo się z nimi zaprzyjaźnia, świadczy o tym, że zrozumiał, że są oni im potrzebni, co świadczy o jego inteligencji i potrafienia się zmienić dla dobra sytuacji. Historia Hivebent thumb|left|Karkat nie ma czasu na bzdury. Karkat Vantas zostaje przedstawiony na początku Aktu 5 w jego spoczybloku. Nie posiada imienia aż do jego szóstych Wyklucin (trzynastych urodzin), tak samo jak John Egbert. Początkowo jest nazwany jako Bulgereek Nookstain w odwróconym Daedrycznym Alfabecie, ale przecina okienko wprowadzania na pół - podobnie jak Dave, Karkat nie toleruje takich bzdur. W dzień jego Wyklucin, Karkat dostaje wiadomość od Solluxa, w której ten opowiada mu o Sgurbie i przyłącza go do Czerwonej Drużyny. Wściekły tym, że nie został wybrany na jej lidera, Karkat aby się nim stać wysyła wiadomość do Terezi, którą ostatecznie mianuje swoim zastępcą. Terezi nie wykazuje zainteresowania tym, kto będzie wydawał rozkazy, ale zgodziła się na podział, ponieważ nie przypuszczała, iż Karkat będzie aż tak przejmować się grą. Karkat zaczyna grę z Terezi jako swoim serwerem, ignorując przy tym Solluxa, kiedy (już zdając sobie sprawę z nadchodzących katastrofalnych skutków) prosi go o przerwanie. Zamiast go posłuchać, Karkat postanawia zadziałać mu na przekór, drwi z jego umiejętności programowania, a następnie uruchamia ezoterycznego WIRUSA PODWÓJNEGO OBJĘCIA MOBIUSA, który wysadza w powietrze jego komputer robiąc dziurę w ulu i zabijając jego lususa. Najprawdopodobniej ten wirus był także przyczyną kolejnych nieszczęść, które spotkają trolle, w tym śmierć wszystkich lususów i ich samych. Jednakże równie możliwe jest, podobnie jak wiele innych aspektów gry, że te wydarzenia są nieuchronne i zostały wprowadzone już do rozgrywki zanim jeszcze Karkat uruchomił wirusa. Karkat prototypuje kernelsprite'a swojego lususa tworząc tym samym Krabsprite'a. Wchodzi do Medium, gdzie przybywa do Krainy Tętna i Mgły. Dowiadujemy się o jego mitologicznej roli w grze, którą jest Rycerz Krwi. Po tym jak Terezi, Gamzee i Tavros (w tej kolejności) wkraczają do gry, Karkat zaczyna szukać osoby na stanowisko serwera Tavrosa, próbując zwerbować do tego Nepetę. Jej mojrat jednak jej na to nie pozwala, przez co jest zmuszona mu odmówić. thumbJakiś czas później, Karkat spotyka Jacka Noira na KTiM, który zadaje mu dźgnięcie nożem po nieudanej próbie uciszenia go. Karkat kontynuuje rozmowę, przejmując się swoją zmutowaną krwią. Jack ujawnia, że on również ma jasnoczerwoną krew, i że oboje są z tej samej kasty. Następnie wspólnie zaczynają obmyślać plan mający na celu wygnanie Czarnej Królowej. Jack Noir wyjawia słabość Czarnej Królowej Czerwonemu Zespołowi: kiedy żaba była sprototypowana, przez próżność odmówiła noszenia swojego pierścienia, aby jej twarz na tym nie ucierpiała. Z tą informacją, Czerwona Drużyna przeprowadziła operację Króluzurpacja, dzięki której Czarna Królowa została wygnana - co ostatecznie doprowadziło ją do przyłączenia się do Filcu jako Śniezynka. Aby przeprowadzić ten plan, Karkat potrzebował członków drużyny ze zdolnościami psychicznymi, więc był zmuszony zrekrutować Vriskę. Zgodziła się, ponieważ wcześniej została wyrzucona z Niebieskiej Drużyny przez Aradię. Później do drużyny dołącza również Kanaya, która zostaje serwerem Vriski. Karkat zaczyna tworzyć notatki na Trollianie, które miały za zadanie wydawanie poleceń drużynie. Ostatecznie jednak stają się strasznie poplątane przez różne uwagi innych trolli (a także przez samego Karkata z innej osi czasu). Schludny Pik to wygnaniec, który komunikuje się z Karkatem. Po odnalezieniu Stacji Sgruba w skarbcu rezydencji Filcu na końcu antraktu, Pik widzi Karkata w jego spoczybloku, gdy jest zajęty Sgurbem, gdy stoi bezczynnie koło swojego Kernelsprite'a, a także parę jego kart w sylladeksie. Należy zauważyć, że spoczyblok na końcu antraktu nie przypomina jego spoczybloku w Hivebent. Karkat był trollim ektobiologiem, co odwołuje się do faktu, że znak Raka jest silnie związany z macierzyństwem. Stworzył całą ich dwunastkę w laboratorium w Osłonie, gdzie trolle później zamieszkują. Oprócz stworzenia dwunastu trolli, stworzył również ich przodków, choć sam był przekonany, że TO TYLKO JAKIEŚ LOSOWE I NIC NIEZNACZĄCE PEŁZACZE. Miał również rolę w pomaganiu Kanayi z hodowlą żab. Jednak w pośpiechu, aby jak najszybciej rozpocząć walkę z Czarnym Królem, pominął Ostateczną Żabę, która jest wymagana do sekwencji genetycznej. W rozmowie z Jade, Karkat spekuluje, że przez niego "wszechświat ma raka", zakładając, że to właśnie ten brakujący wiersz kodu genetycznego odpowiada za działania Jacka Noir'a i doprowadził do niepowodzenia sesji dzieciaków. Karkat przeprasza za błąd i chociaż jest to tylko jedno "przepraszam" to jest to jeden z nielicznych razów, kiedy Karkat w ogóle wykazuje skruchę. Co ciekawe, to co włożył do wszechświata pasuje do jego pseudonimu carcinoGeneticist (twórca raka). Podczas sesji w Sgurbie, z czego większość wydarzeń nie jest ukazana, Karkat rzeczywiście staje się uznawanym liderem trolli, zdobywając przy tym ich szacunek. Po walce z Czarnym Królem, dociera on do drzwi prowadzących do Ostatecznej Nagrody, zanim wszystko zostaje przerwane. Po Hivebent Po przybyciu Jacka (10:25 do krytycznego momentu), armia Aradiobotów kupuje czas trollom, zanim wszystko zostaje zniszczone. Po tym wydarzeniu, Aradioboty przenoszą trolli do tego samego meteorytu, w którym wszyscy zostali stworzeni przez Karkata i gdzie znajdują pracownię komputerową. Krótko przed 6:12 do krytycznego momentu Kanaya obcina nogi Tavrosa swoją piłą łańcuchową, by zastąpić je nowymi, robotycznymi odnóżami, które zrobił dla niego Equius. Karkat widząc krew mdleje i budzi się po raz pierwszy na Prospicie. Jednak podczas jego przebudzenia, Jack rozpoczyna operację zniszczenia Prospitu. Karkat rozpoznaje go, ale wkrótce i tak zostaje zabity z pozostałymi śniącymi Prospitu. Po śmierci swojego sennego ja, Karkat śpi jeszcze godzinę (aż do 5:12:30 do krytycznego momentu), ale teraz gdy jego senne ja jest martwe, śni tylko o Horrorterrorze. Budząc się przestraszony, Karkat zabrania innym trollom pójścia spać. Chodząc po laboratorium i rozmawiając z trollami, dowiaduje się, że skontaktowali się oni z ludźmi, w czasie gdy on był nieprzytomny (Dave przelał na kontro Terezi 413 darzłotych, ujawniając istnienie ich sesji trollom). Pomimo sugerowania Terezi, żeby Karkat przyjrzał się temu dokładniej, on uważał dzieci za nieistotne i nie chciał marnować na nie czasu. Później po jakimś czasie, Karkat zdaje sobie sprawę, że nieszczęście trolli zostało spowodowane przez Jacka Noira z sesji dzieciaków i zaczyna obwiniać ich za obecne położenie trolli. Karkat zamierza się odpłacić dręczeniem dzieciaków i wydaje na ten temat inspirującą mowę, by zachęcić resztę. Początkowo nie przyjmuje to się dobrze wśród trolli, a Terezi otwiera notkę, w której skarży się na ten plan, co niedługo potem przeradza się w zaciętą kłótnię z Karkatem. Późniejsza Terezi wtrąca się do rozmowy i mówi, że każdy wie, że i tak od początku zamierzała trollować ludzi i wszyscy powinni się do tego przyłączyć, co ostatecznie prowadzi do rozwoju planu Karkata. Inne trolle zaczynają wyrażać zainteresowanie dręczeniem dzieciaków, jak na przykład Kanaya, która wypytuje Karkata o Rose, a następnie decyduje się mu pomóc, po tym jak ten mówi, że planuje rozmawiać jedynie z Jade i Johnem. Karkat otwiera Trolliana i zaczyna oglądać życie Johna, prawdopodobnie wybierając go z tego powodu, że jest liderem dzieciaków. Życie Johna w świecie, który miał być nagrodą dla trolli, możliwe, że odzwierciedla te, które mógłby mieć Karkat, gdyby nie było takie straszne. To również może być jedną z przyczyn wybrania Johna jako cel trollowania. Karkat widzi Johna jako swojego wroga i winnego za wszystkie jego problemy. Z tego powodu uważa, że John jest jego nemeiterem. Jak mówi później, "WYDAJE SIĘ, JAKBYŚMY BYLI W JAKIŚ SPOSÓB ZWIĄZANI, NIE SĄDZISZ JOHN. KOSMICZNIE. PODOBNIE JAK NASZA NIENAWIŚĆ DO SIEBIE JEST TAK SILNA, ŻE MUSIAŁA BYĆ ZAPISANA W GWIAZDACH." Pierwszy raz trolluje Johna, gdy jest na samym końcu Trolliańskiej linii czasu, gdy Beat Mesa jest gotowy do zainicjowania Zgrzytu. Karkat jest zdumiony, gdy John na jego jadowitość reaguje z ekscytacją (ponieważ John w swojej sesji był już wcześniej przez niego trollowany). Gdy troll wyznaje swoje czarne uczucia, John ich nie akceptuje, ponieważ nie jest homoseksualny. Karkat jest tak zakłopotany, że postanawia cofnąć się w czasie, by uniknąć rozmowy z Johnem, który zna już jego czarne uczucia. Pierwsza rozmowa Karkata z Johnem odbywa się (z perspektywy Johna), podczas gdy John zostaje wyrzucony na skałę po środku wkrótce-płonącego-oleju, na krótko przed wejściem Jade do Medium. Karkat, nadal wściekły, wyładowuje swój gniew na dzieciakach. Wyjaśnia, Jade prototypowując Bekerela spowodowała stworzenie niepokonanego bossa, sprawiając, że ich sesja jest nie do przejścia. Potem zarysowani ich sesję, co z perspektywy Karkata stworzyło przepaść w przestrzeni paradoksu. John inicjuję ich trzecią rozmowę, próbując skontaktować się z Karkatem w późniejszym momencie jego linii czasu. Karkat kontynuuje trollowanie Johna w tył jego linii czasu, stając się coraz bardziej przyjaznym i wyjaśnia mu aspekty gry, jak ektobiologia i omówienie niektórych z ich wspólnych interesów. W kolejnej rozmowie, John pyta się, czy Karkat rozmawiał z Jade (w odniesieniu do czegoś, o co Karkat poprosi go w przyszłości). Karkat próbuje porozmawiać z Jade, ale ona go ignoruje, mając dość jego nękania. Następnym razem, gdy rozmawia z Johnem, pyta się go jak przekonać ją, by z nim porozmawiała. thumb|Karkat obserwujący Jade i Jadesprite.W pewnym momencie Karkat nęka Johna i Jade, w wielu chwilach przed-Sburbem, będąc do nich bardzo antagonistyczny. Pół godziny później (z perspektywy Karkata), mówi, że musi porozmawiać z Jade, ale ta odmawia słuchania. Wysyła wiadomość Jade z przyszłej linii czasu i pyta się jej, jak może porozmawiać z przeszłą nią. Za jej instrukcjami, kontaktuje się z Jade miesiąc przed rozpoczęciem Sburba i mówi jej, że jej senbot wybuchnie. Kiedy to się staje, wysyła wiadomość przeszłemu Karkatowi, że nie ma pojęcia kim jest i o czym mówi. Kieruje ją do Rabanowej Fabryki Owocowych Kretynów, gdzie musi zmierzyć się w walce z samym sobą. Ostatecznie jednak relacja Karkata z Jade staje się lepsza i pracują razem, aby opracować plan dla dzieciaków. Później, Karkat jest świadkiem zamordowania Feferi i Kanayi z rąk Eridana. Próbował przywrócić do życia Kanayę pocałunkiem, co mogło przyczynić się do jej późniejszego wampiryzmu (jako, że Karkat jest Rycerzem Krwi). Kontaktuje się również z Gamzee, któremu skończył się zapas ciast i stał się trzeźwy (a co za tym idzie, niebezpieczny). Spanikowany, bierze ze sobą Solluxa (który został znokautowany w walce z Eridanem), chcąc razem z nim ukryć się przed Gamzee. Wkrótce obudził się, ale jednak zostali rozdzieleni. W tamtym momencie zaczął wierzyć, że jest w straconej linii czasu, odkąd Kanaya była podobno martwa, jeszcze rozmawiał z nią w przyszłości. Jakiś czas później kontynuował pisanie w notatce do rozmowy z Jade, tłumacząc jej, że przez niego wszechświat ma "raka" (którym okazuje się być Jack Noir) i przeprasza za to. Następnie ponownie kontaktuje się z przyszłą Kanayą. thumb|leftKrótko po śmierci Vriski z rąk Terezi, przybywa na dach z listem napisanym krwią Gamzee stylem Terezi QU1RK i jego własnym, następnie widać go obejmującego Terezi. Potem, gdy Gamzee konfrontuje się z czterema innymi trollami, Karkatowi udaje się uspokoić Gamzee uwalniając go z jego morderczego gniewu, stając się jego mojratem i uśmiecha się po raz pierwszy w komiksie. Akt 6 Po tych wydarzeniach, pięciu trolli wyrusza do Zielonego Słońca, gdy w końcu stało się to możliwe w ich sesji; Sollux wypycha ich meteor z niesamowitą prędkością. Zostają przywitani na meteorze przez Dave'a, Rose, Aradię i pół-martwego Solluxa. Karkat podróżuje do po-zgrzytowej sesji przez Pieścień, razem z Kanayą, Gamzee, Terezi, Rose i Dave'em; a jako, że napęd Solluxa i Aradii nie jest już tak potężny jak wcześniej, podróż zajmuje im trzy lata. W pierwszym roku podróży otwiera notatkę, w której dyskutuje z przyszłym sobą o swoich uczuciach, w którym zostaje wyjawione, że wszyscy na meteorze są świadomi jego koloru krwi i jest zakłopotany podróżą przez Pierścień, którego wcześniej widział tylko w snach. Przyznaje, że brakuje mu wszystkich martwych trolli i jest zdenerwowany faktem, że on i Terezi nie są już w dobrych kontaktach. Wyraża zazdrość o Dave'a, a jego przyszłe ja nazywa go zdesperowanym idiotom, który chce ją mieć w każdej ćwiartce. Może to być odniesienie do faktu, że podobna relacja jego przodka z Uczennicą przekraczało wszystkie ćwiartki. Relacje thumbPomimo bycia prawdopodobnie najbardziej zrzędliwym trollem na całej planecie to Karkat dobrze dogaduje się z ludźmi, być może dlatego, że jest bardzo stabilny psychicznie, jak na trolle standardy i uważa, że ukazywanie różnego rodzaju litości jest najlepszym sposobem, aby zdobyć zdolność do nienawiści. Zwykle zatrzymuje swoje obelgi i marudzenie, gdy inny troll go nadmienia lub ma poważny problem, z którego nie warto drwić. Jest zaufanym doradcą trolli w ich miłosnych problemach, jak Tavrosa lub Eridana, a nawet nieświadomie doradza Vrisce, jak również i Kanayi. Jak na ironię, Karkat sam przyznaje, że ma problemy ze związkami, szczególnie w czarnej ćwiartce i uważa, że ma co do niej za wysokie standardy. Jego skłonności wobec czerwonej ćwiartki są prywatne. John Egbert Pomimo swojego chamstwa, Karkat wydaje się być zasadniczo w tej samej "drużynie" co dzieciaki, udzielając porad Johnowi jak przejść grę zamiast mu w tym przeszkadzać. Na początku Karkat jest pewny, że John jest przeznaczonym mu nemeiterem, ale szybko porzuca tą myśl, po tym jak John odrzuca jego niezręczne nienawistne wyznanie, stwierdzając że nie jest homoseksualny, czego nie rozumie Karkat, ponieważ reprodukcja trolli nie różnicuje się na płcie. Kłopotliwa sytuacja zmusza trolla do cofnięcia się w czasie, co prowadzi do zaistnienia między nimi dziwnego rodzaju przyjaźni. Po czasie sam Karkat przyznaję że tak naprawdę wmówił sobie że go nienawidzi, i tak naprawdę zawsze uznawał go za spoko gościa. John opisuje tę relację jako "przeciwni anty-podobni przyjaciele". Później John stwierdza, że Karkat zawsze był jego ulubionym trollem. Rose Lalonde Jak dotąd Karkat i Rose mieli się ze sobą bardzo mało integracji. Przed osobistym spotkaniem nie rozmawiali w ogóle, a po spotkaniu Karkat traktuje ją ze swoją zrzędliwą i wściekłą postawą. Wydaje się jednak akceptować ją jako lidera w pierwszym antrakcie. Potem uważa, że jej problemy alkoholowe czynią ją ZABAWNIEJSZĄ I BARDZIEJ UROCZĄ. Jade Harley thumb|Wyobraźnia poszła za daleko.Z punktu widzenia czytelnika pierwsza interakcja Karkata z ludźmi odbyła się z Jade (a także jest pierwszą ukazaną rozmową pomiędzy trollem a człowiekiem). Pierwsze wrażenie jakie zrobił Karkat na Jade było negatywne, zwłaszcza, gdy znajdowała się w środku sporów pomiędzy przeszłym a przyszłym Karkatem. Ostatecznie jednak przeprasza ją za swoje zachowanie i pomaga jej w pogodzeniu się ze złością spowodowaną przez jej przeszłe ja. W tej samej rozmowie, Karkat łapie się na wyobrażaniu sobie dość dziwnych obrazów w głowie po zobaczeniu jak Jade w brutalny sposób chce doprowadzić swoje spototypowane senne ja do porządku, co jest nawiązaniem do innej sprzeczki, która zakończyła się dość ckliwie. Nepeta zaktualizowała ścianę parowania, umieszczając na nią Jade jako pozydiatorkę w relacji z przeszłym i przyszłym Karkatem. Widocznie Karkat wciąż myślał o Jade, nawet pomimo braku kontaktu przez dwa lata, co zostało udowodnione w rozmowie z Meenah, kiedy pyta ta go o hasło do drzwi, a on wyjawia, że brzmi ono SKORO SAM JESTEM SOBIE WROGIEM, TO CZEMU NIE WROGOPOŚLUBIĘ SAM SIEBIE?, tak jak hasło podane mu wcześniej przez Jade. Potem wyjaśnia, że te słowa TO COŚ CO PRZYPOMINA MU STAREGO PRZYJACIELA. Jack Noir Karkat poznał Jacka w swojej sesji, znanego również jako Schludnego Pika, gdy ten zaatakował go na jego planecie. Jack był pierwszą osobą, która widziała jego prawdziwy kolor krwi, przy czym Karkat spanikował i zrobił dużą awanturę, ku dezorientacji Jacka. Jack był zmieszany reakcją Karkata, ale zrozumiał, że jego krew zrobiła z niego wyrzutka i źle się z nią czuje. Aby uciszyć trolla, Jack pokazał mu swój kolor krwi. Gdy Karkat zobaczył, że oboje mają ten sam kolor krwi, zawarli ze sobą sojusz. Troll bardzo go polubił i stał się również jego obrońcą, gdy Terezi zaczęła go krytykować. Karkatowi w ogóle nie podobał się pomysł wygnania go, ale w końcu musiał się z tym pogodzić. Nie wiadomo jaka była między nimi relacja po jego wygnaniu i stania się przez niego Schludnym Pikiem. Sollux Captor Karkat i Sollux przez cały czas obrażali się nawzajem i prowadzili ze sobą same niedojrzale rozmowy, ale wszystko wskazuje na to, że są dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Karkat ma łzy w oczach na widok zakrwawionego ciała Solluxa co najmniej dwa razy i w pewnym momencie mówi, że Sollux jest NAJLEPSZYM PIERDOLONYM PRZYJACIELEM *NA ZAWSZE*. Niegdyś podejrzewano, że Karkat ma czarne uczucia co do Solluxa, ale zmniejszyły się w ciągu jakiegoś czasu. Karkat Vantas Ze względu na funkcje oferowane przez Trolliana, Karkat może komunikować się ze swoim przeszłym i przyszłym sobą. Podczas rozmowy z przeszłym Karkatem, wypomina mu jego głupotę i rozpatruje jego działania. Rozmawiając z przyszłym Karkatem, uważa, że jest on kretynem, ponieważ zawsze go karci za to, co zrobił w przeszłości/przyszłości. Equius Zahhak Karkat nie odnosi się zbyt czule do Equiusa, nazywając go nawet JEDYNYM FACETEM NA TEJ PLANECIE, KTÓRY JEST WIĘKSZYM DUPKIEM NIŻ ON. Karkat robi się dla niego uprzejmiejszy po wspomnieniu o jego zmarłym lusus. Prosi go nawet, by pomógł w dopadnięciu morderczo szalejących trolli, choć nadal uważa go za niepokojącego. Eridan Ampora Karkat i Eridan wydawali się być dobrymi przyjaciółmi, pomimo wygłaszania przez Eridana częstej chęci zabicia wszystkich mieszkańców ziemi. Taka przyjaźń mogła się nasilać przez fakt, że Karkat jest bardzo dobry w udzielaniu porad dotyczących relacji z innymi, których nieustannie od niego potrzebował Eridan. Ten za to opowiada Karkatowi plotki o związkach innych trolli, a idzie w tym tak daleko, by powiedzieć, że zorientował się o intencjach Kanayi do Vriski. Ich przyjaźń składała się również z wielokrotnego pomagania sobie nawzajem w emocjonalnych problemach. Po tym jak Eridan odsuwa się od trolli i zabija Feferi oraz Kanayę, Karkat zaczyna go nienawidzić i przysięga, że go znajdzie i zabije, czego jednak nigdy nie próbuje wykonać. Podczas gdy Karkat w notatce deklamuje przeszłym trollom "różdżko morderstwo" Eridana, troll oferuje, że wysłucha jego problemów i porozmawia z nim, pomimo bycia znieważonym i skrzyczanym wiele razy. Karkat traktuje to jako flirt, choć nigdy nie okazało się, czy Eridan miał do niego czerwone uczucia, czy też nie. Na końcu Karkat blokuje Eridana w notatce. Nepeta Leijon Nepeta żywi do Karkata czerwone uczucia (według jej Ściany Parowania), prawdopodobnie z powodu ich wspólnego zainteresowania związkami i doradzaniu w nich innym. Karkat jest świadomy jej uczuć i z tego powodu stara się jej unikać, gdyż TO BARDZO NIEFORTUNNA, WYJĄTKOWO CZERWONA I WYJĄTKOWO NIEODWZAJEMNIONA SYTUACJA, KTÓREJ STARAM SIĘ NIE TYKAĆ JUŻ OD DAWNA, OK? Jednak wyraźnie szanuję ją jako osobę, ponieważ w rozmowie z Eridanem broni ją mówiąc, że ONA MA UCZUCIA, TY BREDZĄCY DUPKU. Wiadomym jest, że ich przodkowie byli w związku, który wykraczał poza wszystkie ćwiartki, a w straconej linii czasu ich duchy były widziane razem w sennej bance. Karkat również wyzywa jej mojrata od dupków, ponieważ ten nie pozwala jej wziąć udziału w FLARPie z innymi. Lusus/Kernelspite thumb|left|SpriteOpiekun Karkata to wielki, dwunożny krabi potwór, który ma zamiłowanie do schłodzonych kostek ikry. Został zabity, gdy komputer Karkata eksplodował przez uruchomienie Wirusa Podwójnego Objęcia Mobiusa wykonanego przez Solluxa, tym samym ściągając klątwę (jeśli jest prawdziwa), która prowadzi do śmierci lususów wszystkich trolli. Ciekawym jest, że gdy umarł nie krwawił, pozostawiając anonimowość Karkata nienaruszoną. Później zostało ukazane, że podobny, choć większy potwór na wyspie Jake'a ma krew koloru jasnoczernowego. Jest więc prawdopodobne, że Krabi tata i Karkat dzielą ten sam kolor krwi, tak jak inne trolle ze swoimi lususami. Co dziwne, jego sprite nie pasuje do krwi Karkata, tak jak reszta sprite'ów lususów do trolli. Zamiast tego jest szary, tak jak symbol i tekst Karkata. Jego geneza ma coś wspólnego ze zwolennikami Nieoznaczonego, konkretnie aby drugie wcielenie Nieoznaczonego (Karkat) miałoby lususa, który by go wychował. Karkat później prototypuje martwego lususa w Kernelspite'a. Karkat często musiał z nim walczyć, aby go uspokoić, ale wydaje się go kochać, gdyż miał nawet jego rysunek przypięty na lodówce. Ciekawostki * Jego kolor tekstu znajduje się bezpośrednio między kolorem Calliope(#929292, jasnoszary) a Calibornem(# 323232, ciemnoszary). ** Kolor tekstu Karkata jest określany przez kod szesnastkowy #626262, szary; 62 to liczba atomowa Samaru, twardego, kruchego połyskliwego metalu należącego do grupy lantanowców. Ma wiele zastosowań, między innymi do wytwarzania magnesów stałych i leczenia nowotworów. Liczby mogą mieć również drobne odniesienia do 612. ** Jasnoczerwona krew Karkata ukazuje pewne powiązanie z Calibornem. Jego zodiak za to nawiązuje do limonki, co daje ukryte powiązanie z Calliope. Cała trójka również ukrywa swój kolor krwi. ** Jego tekst ma limonkowy kolor, gdy szepcze uspokajając Gamzee. * Niechęć Karkata do wiader oprócz znanych trollich powodów, może być również aluzją do angielskiego przysłowia "krab w wiadrze", które definiuje pesymistyczną osobę w grupie. * Słowo "rak" można zdefiniować jako "nieregularne" i "zmutowane". Aluzją do tego może być mutacja krwi Karkata. * Kocha kraby. Umieszcza ich wizerunek gdzie tylko może jak na przykład na swoim komputerze i zegarku. Prawdopodobnie wybrał swoją broń również dlatego, że wygląda jak pazur kraba. * Jest fanem kiczowatych do bólu filmów romantycznych, jednak on osobiście uważa je za arcydzieła kinematografii. * Pragnie zostać programistą, ale (jak sam przyznaje) jest w tym beznadziejny, a programy, które tworzy zazwyczaj skutkują zepsuciem komputera. * Wierzy w klątwy. Kiedy jego komputer wybuchł przez uruchomienie wirusa nadesłanego przez Solluxa, Karkat naprawdę wierzył, że późniejsza śmierć ich lususów oraz porażka w grze są winą klątwy teoretycznie aktywującej się z wraz z wirusem. * On i Kankri są jedynymi trollami, którzy jako Bogowie nie zostali przedstawieni ze skrzydłami. Jest to prawdopodobnie związane z ich mutacją. * Kolor krwi Karkata przypomina produkty zawierający sztuczny barwnik zwany Erytrozyną, jak na przykład kandyzowane wiśnie. Erytrozynę podejrzewa się za właściwości rakotwórcze i wykonano wiele prób, aby ograniczyć jej stosowanie w żywności. en:Karkat Vantas Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Trolle